


saturation (jihyun kim soulmate au)

by jisokai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, art hoes smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisokai/pseuds/jisokai
Summary: you can’t see colors until you meet your soulmate, naked eye to naked eye.





	saturation (jihyun kim soulmate au)

She was a transfer student in the advanced photography class that V also had. He sat behind a desk at the side of the room, quietly checking the settings on his camera with his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The professor’s voice was followed by a new, soft one that caught his attention.

He glanced up to see the backside of a girl quietly talking with the instructor. After their final words, she turned to scurry her way to the back of the room and take a seat, eyes covered by the hair swept over her face. V watched curiously, but said nothing, returning his attention to the camera in his hands.

After the class had started, V expected the girl to be introduced, or for her to attempt to familiarize herself with the other students, but she stayed put at her desk. He took a quick glance behind his shoulder to see her alone in the back row, head tilted downwards.

Throughout class he noticed she didn’t participate in open discussions and kept to herself, writing down notes the whole time and avoiding attention. Unfortunately for her, she had the attention of the blue haired boy at the front.

After they were dismissed, V took his time to match the girls pace so they would coincidentally meet at the doorway. Their arms brushed and he took the initiative.

“Welcome to the class….” he trailed off, hoping she would fill in her name. Sadly, she didn’t and he felt embarrassed but brushed it off. “If you need any help catching up, feel free to ask.”

He gave her a heartwarming smile and she flushed under her hair. “Thank you…” she replied quietly.

He smiled again, “No problem! You can call me V.”

“Thank you for the offer V.” She replied and quickly walked away before he could ask for her name.

He sighed and watched as she rushed to leave, a small smile lingering on his face.

 

As days passed, he was slowly able to coax more words from her and withstand longer conversations. He hoped she was growing more comfortable with speaking to him, though he seemed to be the only one who talked to her. The girl wasn’t the most sociable so he made an effort to keep her from getting lonely.

 

On one fateful day, she took the initiative. Shyly walking up to him, she tugged on V’s sleeve to get his attention. He turned to see her, surprised by the action, but smiled, “Hey there.”

“H-hello,” She replied, looking down. “Can I ask for a favor?”

His smile grew, “Of course.”

Her cheeks reddened, but the angle made it hard to see. She spoke softly, “I got a new camera the other day, but it’s a lot more complicated than my old one… I was hoping you could teach me how to use the new features on it. I’m sorry to bother you, but you don’t have to.”

 _Too sweet_. Is all V could think, smiling down at her timid form. She was almost too considerate of others and it made him feel warm for some reason.

“I’d be happy to help you,” He replied kindly. “Maybe we could meet up somewhere this weekend for the landscape shots we have to turn in on Monday.”

She smiled at the ground and nodded, taking a quick glance to his eyes though they were shielded by his sunglasses. “Thank you. That sounds perfect.”

He nodded, “It’s no trouble at all. I’m glad you asked.”

The two exchanged numbers so they could decide where to meet. They then departed, going to their separate classes. Her cheeks were still embarrassingly warm, but so was V’s heart.

 

It was Saturday morning when V walked to her place. He rang the bell and patiently waited as she cracked open the door and peeked through. Once she recognized him, she opened the door and welcomed him.

“I’m sorry, I’m running late today,” The girl apologized. “Please excuse me while I grab my things. Feel free to come in.”

“Thank you,” V said with a soft laugh, “Don’t worry, you’re not late. Take your time.”

She nodded and hurried to grab her camera and accessories. After a few minutes, she entered the room again with a black camera bag over her shoulder, similar to V’s. She went to the door to put on her shoes and V stood up, ready to follow her.

“Thank you for waiting,” She told him as they walked out.

“It was no problem,” He replied.

She slowed her steps to allow V to lead the way, considering she didn’t know where they were going. He seemed to read her mind, beginning to explain.

“There’s a nice field nearby,” He said, “I’ve been able to get some really good shots of both landscapes and stills. I could spend the whole day there, especially until the sun sets. The lighting is beautiful.”

She smiled at the sidewalk as he spoke. He had so much passion and intellect it made her happy to listen.

“It sounds nice,” She replied.

He only hummed in response as they continued for another block or so. They then took a turn and continued walking, the residential areas slowly declining. They soon reached a beautiful field that extended for miles. The mountains could be seen in the back and there was a wooded area on the side. The sun peeked through the mountaintops, creating beautiful beams of light. She gaped at the sight.

“So,” V started, “What would you like me to help you with?”

As she explained her concerns, V helped her understand the more troublesome aspects of her device, helping her change the settings and work with them. After they had both gotten pictures of the landscape that they were pleased with, they decided to take a break by laying down and gazing at the clouds.

“V,” She began, “If you don’t mind, why did you take up photography?”

She turned her head to look at the boy as he spoke, his head still facing the clouds.

“To be honest, I wanted to be a painter,” He said solemnly. “But my father despised the arts. My mother knew I wanted to draw, though. I always hated how she pushed it onto me when my father felt the opposite, but now I feel as if I owe her. Taking a photograph doesn’t compare to painting, but I’ll take what I can get.”

She soaked in this information, looking back at the sky, “You talk as though there’s no time left. You can become a painter now if that’s what you truly want.”

V turned his head to look at her at the same time she glanced at him, their eyes meeting, his shielded by his sunglasses.

“Thank you,” He said, smiling. The action made her blush and she immediately turned away.

There was peaceful, comfortable silence between the two as she looked at the clouds and V looked at her.

“You know,” He began, “My sunglasses, I wear them for the same reason you stare at the ground all the time.”

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at the boy again. _He’s scared of it too? The possibility of losing the grey at any minute, seeing color for the first time?_ She found comfort in the simple black and white of the world, but she yearned for the color. It terrified her to no ends, but there’s a thrill that comes with the thought of it.

V lifted himself to sit up, looking at her. He raised the sunglasses off his head, still making eye contact and gasped as the world completely changed.

 

All she could see was the blue. His eyes, his hair, the sky. So blue, so beautiful.

V could only stare, the girl in front of his eyes somehow becoming even more stunning. The glasses fell from his grip and he slowly leaned forward, putting his hands on the ground and making his way towards her. One hand went to her chin and the other next to her head.

As he leaned forward he let out a whisper, “Pardon my manners, but I’m afraid I can’t help myself.”

She struggled to reply, but accepted his lips onto hers.

It was magical. Both of them being inexperienced and nervous, they fit wonderfully. V had only known the girl for weeks, but the connection he felt was undeniable.

After separating for a breath, she smiled at the man above her.

“How… how long do you think two people have to know each other, before one could be in love?”

V’s face lit up at the question and tears began to pool in both of their eyes.

“Personally, I’m a strong believer in love at first sight.”

She immediately squealed, smiling so hard she couldn’t see through her eyes. She sat up, pushing V onto his back and immediately diving in to kiss him again. He laughed, eyes closing as she began to pepper kisses all over his face. She stopped and looked him in the eyes, still hovering above him. He couldn’t help himself, pulling her down onto him and beginning to roll around in the grass while embracing her tightly. She laughed, now beneath him again, raising her arms to his face and pulling him in for another kiss.

“I believe in it too.”


End file.
